User talk:Little Trunks the EM Wave Hero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Moves Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Gogeta Moves page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Little Trunks (Talk) 17:58, October 22, 2011 Thanks for showing me this!Total carnage 19:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me a chat mod!Total carnage 19:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) This wiki is really awesome! thenks for making me apart of it RoshaiMulder ' ' Bureaucrat Hey Little Trunks, on my profile next to my name it doesnt say Becaurat, also on chat it isnt coming up with the star next to my name. Have you put me as a becaurat yet or whats going on. Is it just my user that sees it as blank or do other users not see me as a becaurat. Get back to me soon please. Your mateBardockGoku 07:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) A quick message, i dont think you should promote anyone else to Bureaucrat yet. Leave it for like amonth or so, then we will be able to see who is really contributing to the wiki. If anyone else were to become Bureaucrat it would be Roshai Mulder but we should leave for amonth or so or maybe just stick with one Bureaucrat.BardockGoku 09:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Agreed Little Trunks 15:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just one small thing, can you reply to my message instead of jut editin it. I will probably not see it if you just edit it.BardockGoku 20:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Admins and Chatmods Hey Little Trunks i just wanted to tell you about the current chatmods and admins. Most are doing a very good job especially Roshai. There are three that are concerning me though. SuperGogeta, Gohan23 and WallaceHeroes. Especially Wallace Heroes, he has never made an edit on this wiki and is achat mod. Super Gogeta hasnt been on here for about a week and same goes for Gohan23. I will give them a warning saying they have a few days to start helping on this wiki. If they are still not contributing by then we scratch them as chat mods and admins and replace them. Awesome Gohan seems very keen for chat mod or admin on this wiki so i say give it to him. I also think Super Saiyan 4 Eric seems deserving of something. I will tell you how its going in a few days.BardockGoku 11:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) HEY GUESS WHAT? I JUST MADE AN EDIT! BUT NOONE CARES RIGHT? YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND HEY BARDOCKGOKU? YOU HAVEN"T MADE ANY EDITS ON MY WIKI EITHER SO BE QUIET. Super Gogeta 1234 21:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey Little Trunks, hows things, anyway Roshai Mulder has made alogo for this wiki and it is awesome. He posted it on my talk page so you can get it from there and use it. If you have any questions about it just ask RoshaiBardockGoku 06:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) New Sig Check out my new sig ☠☠☠-Little☯Trunks☣☣☣ 20:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) First of all, awesome new sig. Secondly, thanks for using my logo but would you please replace it with a basicly the same logo on my profile only adapted to fit into the logo space given by wiki? 04:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) here it is Homepage Umm, I'm not sure who did it, but someone sort of vandalised our homepage, you probably alredy know about it but I thought I'd tell you anyways. PROBLEM Hey, Little Trunks? How come I'm not an Admin on your Wiki? I worked hard for nothing? Are you SERIOUS?!-- 19:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Helllo, Lil' Trunks. I'm Simon Adrian a.k.a BhoXz MhIneZky. Please accept my friendship. You can leave a message to my talk page. -Ellis Simon Adrian 07:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, LittleTrunks. Simon Adrian 07:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Whatz the Newbie PageUltimate Vegito 13 20:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 3 weeks!!!!!!!!!! I'm really sorry Trunks but I'm gonna be away for 3 weeks, the reason you may ask is as simple as this: exams! Our exams here in SA have just started and they are heavy! So my mom took my computer and gave me chance only to say this to you and BardockGoku. The 2 of you are gonna have to work harder now :) untill I'm back Roshai .Mulder is your end..... talk ..... contrib. 13:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey LittleTrunks, this is actually SSJ4Gotenks, but i couldnt log on so i made a new one, yea but anyway there is something i would like to discuss with you... its an idea for something awesome...```` Hey trunks- i waz away 4 awhile- i cant wait to get back onUltimate Vegito 13 01:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC)